


Love and Vengeance

by LadyGhost



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Kidnapping, Possessive Khan Noonien Singh, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGhost/pseuds/LadyGhost
Summary: Much time has passed sense Jane had died, brought back from the edge by khans blood. Jane is dealing with some changes in her life mainly trying to not have romantic or inappropriate thoughts about her first officer. who is in a relationship with her communications officer. Unknown to her that's soon to be the last of her problems because khan is not done with the enterprise crew. He has plans for them, most of all he has plans for Jane.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_____________________________________

Star fleet headquarters, a dark storage hanger. 

Rows of cryo tubes lay in the shadows. 

On one, a small light flashes the word malfunction.

_____________________________________  
JANE POV

She lands hard in her bed face buried in her pillow.  
"Just another day in the fleet."  
She sighs heavily into her pillow.

Today had been a rough one. She pulls herself up and makes for the shower. She takes her time washing letting the water run over her sore and aching muscles. 

She turns off the water and steps out not bothering to dry herself off, she Stares at her reflection in the mirror.  
The days have dragged on lately and she can't help but feel like shes wondering aimlessly through space.

They are 2 years into there 5 year mission and she's losing sight of the goal. Her life changed after death.  
Dieing has that affect she supposed.  
Her body for a long time felt alien to her. Augmented blood had enhanced her physical abilities. Nothing like Khan or even spocks strength but she was stronger, faster.

Things were different now, she was different. She stared at her reflection in a daze.

The sound of the door opening brought her back from her musings.  
Instinctively she turned to the sound. 

Spock stepped in the bathroom with one foot before he noticed her.  
He was shirtless and had a towel in his hands.  
For a moment they both just stood there, both to shocked by the situation to move or think.

Jane felt blood rush to her skin and new she had to be blushing from head to toe.

In turn spocks cheeks, ears and neck turned a deep shade of green.

"Spock! Sorry I..."

She moved to cover herself with her hands looking frantically around for her own towel. Spock extended his hand witch had his own towel in it.

She gratefully took it, covering herself quickly.

"Apologies captain, I had thought you were done using the facility."

"No!.. no its ok, I should have locked the door."

Spock nodded his head and left.  
Jane practically ran into her room.

To top it all off her relationship with spock had gotten, complicated lately.  
He was of course dating uhura but jane couldn't help but feel like something shifted between them after that day, the day she died.  
She did her best to ignore it, and spock seemed to as well if he even noticed. Maybe she was just imagining things, maybe it was all in her own head.

They were as always good friends but jane wondered now if some part of her wanted more, and wondered at times if he did as well.  
The way he would look at her somtimes, how he would stand closer then necessary when they were alone. How he was always on her ass on missions and watched over her like a hawk.

He would get angry when she put herself in harm's way. Though of course he'd never admit it, Vulcan's dont get angry he say. Then he'd state it's his duty as first officer to protect her.

He's with uhura though and their happy. So whatever this is must be coming from her and she needed to get it under control.  
Maybe she's just restless enterprise is all she has in her life and lately it just doesn't feel like enough anymore. 

For so long it was all she needed, but maybe that had changed?

She sighs heavily smaking her hand to her forehead.

"Spock just saw me naked..."

This was indeed a shitty day.  
______________________________________  
SPOCK POV

He stood at the bathroom door unmoving, content to stare at the floor. Images of jane standing naked and wet running rapidly in his mind's eye.

He could feel his blood rushing and did his best to compose himself but when ever he managed to start to calm his mind the image of her would flash unbidden yet again.

He had been taken by surprise by the situation but more so at his reaction to it.

He could not deny he was attracted to her. He had always thought her attractive and after she died spock released his feelings for her were beyond that of friendship. Yet he was with uhura and he was found of her. She was everything he could want in a mate while jane was rather not.

Uhura was smart, she was elegant, kind and reserved. Jane was also smart and so beautiful, but she was unpredictable, impulsive, reckless where her own life was concerned. Brave, stubborn, caring and selfless, passionate.

Spock could tell his thoughts were turning on him. No uhura was the woman for him she was the ideal human choice for a Vulcan. 

Jane was so ruled by her emotions uncompromising and unapologetic about her human nature. In truth it was strangely one of the things he admired about her. However she would never be stutted to being a traditional Vulcans wife and that's what he wanted. 

He would need to meditate more to quell these thoughts of his captain.  
____________________________________  
KHAN POV

He stood staring at the computer screen reading and re-reading the report from star fleet. Khan was honestly surprised to find that captain kirk had lived and thanks to his own blood no less. Yet all the more surprising was how her body had responded.

He had gained access to star fleets reports easily, hacking into their system was childplay. He was currently reading through her medical file's that were regularly updated more then most by a dr. Mccoy. 

In the file the doctor noted changes in the captain. Increased strength, stamina and cognitive ability nothing compared to his own but still impressive for a natural born human.

Khan took a moment to process this new information. He had found captain kirk to be a impressively attractive and capable woman despite her natural human disadvantages.

Though he had accessed the files on enterprise and its captain with the intention of planning his revenge now things were different somehow. 

She was like him, given a second life by his blood. Not quite an augment but not fully human ether.

A dark smile spread over his face.  
He would have to revise his plans.

"You are an Interesting one captain."  
______________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

JANE POV

"We have orbit on Risa captain."

"Thank you sulu. Maintain positional orbit. Chekov have the first group's beam down to the plant. I'm sure everyone's eager for some R and R."

" yes captain."

"Captain." Spock approach Jane's chair. "Will you be beaming to the plant with the next shift? Your name is not listed."

"Nor is yours Mr. Spock." Jane all but snapped.

"Vulcans do not partake in vacations captain."

"Ya I've seen how many vacation days you have saved up." She laughed. "I know." 

"You however are not Vulcan and from what I've observed of humans they're productivity sufferers when they do not...I believe the human term is chill out."

Jane sighs, spock would not let this go. She knew how he could get.

"Tell you what I'll go if you do." Jane said sure she had outsmarted the Vulcan. Spock wouldn't want to waste time relaxing when there was always work to be done.

He seemed like he was about to drop the subject when suddenly he surprised jane.

"Very well, captain. Ensign Chekov have the captain and I added to the rotation."

Jane gapped at him, surprise clearly written on her face. Even uhura seemed surprised by this.

"Y..you" jane stammered not really sure in what she was going to say.  
Spock simply raised an eyebrow as if to say (thought you had me did you.)

Jane spent the rest of her shift brooding. And the bridge crew seemed to find it funny that spock had tricked Jane into a vacation.

2 days later it was their turn to beam down to the plant. Jane stepped on the platform with the others beaming down. 

Everyone talking happily about their plans, everyone but Jane and Spock who stood there in silence. Jane as if she was going to meet the executioner, spock as if he was bored out of his mind.

When they arrived jane was assaulted by sunshine and sandy beaches. Half naked men and women running around and drinking.

Best make the best of it I guess. Jane headed to the bar to get started on her drinking when she noticed spock following her.

She did a dubble take a question on her tongue when spock beat her to it.

"I have never had a vacation. I am unsure what I'm supposed to do."

Jane blinked four times looking at him like he had grown a second head. 

"You do whatever you want." She said dumbfounded.

"What I want is to return to the ship and my work but as that is not an option I was hoping you might instruct me in this human custom."

"....OK well people typically drink and lay out on the beach. They might go swimming or see the sights."

"Vulcan don't drink and I see no appeal in laying in sand. As for swimming while I can swim I prefer not to get wet. Sight seeing however seems acceptable."

"You want me to come with you?"

Spock suddenly seemed almost nervous well as nervous as he can seem.

"You do not have to I do not wish to be a burden I."

Jane cut him off. "No spock its, its fine." She smiled at him amused by this turn of events.

"It will be fun." 

Hours pass with jane and spock visiting most every sight worth seeing. 

Spock seemed to enjoy taking in the sights but it was getting late in the day and jane was starving. Her stomach chose that moment to betray her thoughts.

"You require sustenance captain?"

"Ya, I'm famished." Jane said trying to will away the blush that spread on her cheeks. 

"I believe there is a restaurant near our accommodations that boasts an exceptional vegetarian menu. If that is agreeable captain." 

"Ya sounds great."  
_____________________________________  
SPOCK POV

They arrived at the restaurant and requested a table for two.

The hostess lead them to their table with a smile.

"This way please, having a romantic dinner date are we?" The woman smiled and winked at them.

"Wha...no. no we're not." Jane stammered.

"Can I just say you two make a lovely couple. Here we are. The waiter will be along in a moment."

"Ah...ok." jane sat down at the table.

"It bothers you that she thought we were a couple." Spock observed how Jane bristled at the statement.

"Doesn't it bother you?" 

"Why would it?"

"Because we're not a couple and you have a girlfriend."

"I realize this, yet the hostess assumptions do nothing to impact my personal life."

"OK never mind lest just order."  
Jane picked up her menu obviously trying to move past the topic.

Spock was confused why it should bother her so. 

"Do you find the idea of being in a relationship disagreeable or is it the idea of being in a relationship with me that so disturbs you?" Spock titles his head just Slightly to the left, eyes studying janes recations.

She sighs heavily.  
"You're like a dog with a bone sometimes you know that. I suppose it's because its you. Not that I'd be ashamed or anything if we were together but we're not. You're my friend so its weird for me I guess."

Spock looked at jane for a moment as he took in her meaning nodded his head once and picked up the menu.

Jane seemed satisfied that the topic had been dropped, and began looking through her own menu.

Spock did not being up the topic agen but he could not help going over it in his mind.

His eyes started focusing on her when she was not looking. The way her hair caught the candle light, how her skin seemed to glow softly. The golden light reflected in her stunningly blue eyes. Spock caught himself as these illogical thoughts came unbidden.

He needed to stop, such thoughts were wrong and illogical. She was his captain, his friend his closest friend in truth. He was committed to uhura and he valued jane deeply as his friend.

The next day spock spent time with jane at the beach. He did not understand the appeal of laying out in the sun while consuming copious amounts of alcohol but she seemed to enjoy it. 

He was irrationally uncomfortable with Jane's choice of attire, a bikini. Though such garments were common. He did his best not to let his eyes stay on her to long. The image of her naked and wet in there bathroom returned with a vengeance. He did his best to push the memory away.

Why so many species where comfortable walking around half naked spock did not know. It seemed indecent.

"Whens uhura coming down?" Jane asked geting up from her chair.

"In 3.4 hour's. We are to get dinner at a restaurant she has been wanting to try." 

"Thats nice. I'm gonna go for a dip." Jane said as she stretched her arms over her head. As she did a man walked up his eyes ogling her form shamelessly.  
Jane did not seem to notice but spock most certainly did.

He felt an irrational anger swell in his stomach, the instinct to beat the man bloody clawing at his mind.

He closed his eyes and repeated his mantras to calm the primal Vulcan instincts. It was strange that he should be so affected she was not his. He had no right to feel possessive of her. It must be because she is his friend and important to him, yes that was it. He had uhura and she was the better choice for a Vulcan, for him.  
______________________________________  
KHAN POV

Everything was falling into place. He had awakened a few select members of his crew replacing them with star fleet officers who would not be noticed for some time in their cryo tubes.

They had successfully assumed their identities. People Khan had strategically chosen to access what they needed. Khan himself had to stay in hiding his face was to recognizable now.

He had discovered that the USS Vengeance had indeed been repaired and had his best man  
Joachim working on it. Waiting for the right moment when they would take the ship over.

He and the others had been kidnapping random citizens to fill the cryo tubes so as to go undetected. Overriding the security system was easy enough for him.

Everything was finally ready. 

Infiltrating star fleet was obnoxiously easy, as was taking over the Vengeance. These people were so unsuspecting and stupid it filled khan with disgust. How he had been defeated by them was ridiculous. Though the crew of the enterprise were not so incompetent he supposed.

They at least were worth fighting. And captain Jane T Kirk she was worth keeping. 

"We have the Vengeance sir all star fleet offers have been dealt with."

"Very good." Khan strolled on to the bridge with pride and took his seat in the captains chair.

"Incoming vessel's sir its star fleet."

" Destroy them, quickly. We have places to go and people to see."

Soon jane, soon ill have you in my arm's and ill never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

___________________________________  
JANE POV

They hadn't been back on the ship an hour when the admirals contacted her. Apparently some shit was going on back home. Jane read over the reports for what must have been the 10th time. 

Some one had managed to steal a federation star ship and not just any ship the Vengeance, and used it to destroy 3 ships and a attack star base. 

When they had informed her of the theft her first thought was khan. But the admiralty assured her that khan and his augments were still in cryo.

Jane racked her brain trying to think who could have pulled this off. It would have had to be a inside job someone with in depth knowledge and information of Starfleets inerworkings and security. But who could have so thoroughly infatuated Starfleet.

"Captain we are approaching the coordinates. Eta 30 seconds."

Janes eyes widened in shock at the picture on the viewer. The Starbase was the last reported sighting of the stolen ship and not much was left.

The base was a mash of torn metal, the ships that had been docked there floated around the base like burned and broken toomstones. Thousands of lives were lost here and it felt like a grave yard. 

"Chekov scan for life signs. Spock see if you can pick up the ion trail of the Vengeance, I want to know where they went."

"Captain i have 21 life sighs all located on deck 53 of the star base."

"Heve the survivors beamed aboard and taken to medical."

"Captain there is no detectable ion trail." Spock said as he turned to face her.

"Is there anyway to track them?"

"I shall continue scans and change the configurations. However I believe it is unlikely we will be able to find anything Captain. The Vengeance has far superior technology and was designed for military engagements. The probability of us being able to track them is low as they have superior stealth capabilities."

Uhura's voice broke Jane's brooding.  
"Captain all survivors have been beamed aboard and are being treated in the med bay."

" Right let's see what they have to say Spock with me, Chekov you have the conn."

Spock and Jane made their way to the med Bay. Medical was chaotic to say the least bones with treating the most critical cases while yelling orders out at his attendants. Jane immediately recognized the highest ranking officer an older man of maybe 40, who looked relatively unharmed besides a large gash on his forearm. Jane approached him.

" I'm captain Jane Kirk of the enterprise welcome aboard."

That got the man's attention.  
"Commander Ben Lyamen ma'am."

" Can you tell me what happened commander?"

" It all happened so fast a ship dropped out of warp and before we even knew they were there half our defenses were down. They seemed to target our sensors leaving us blind. We barely got the distress call out. I don't know how long they were here for what they did. I'm sorry I can't be of more use captain."

"No you have been very helpful commander thank you. Get patched up and if you or anyone remembers something please contact me. A ship will be here in 2 days and we will get you all sorted out."

" Yes ma'am thank you."

As Jane and Spock made their way back to the bridge she couldn't help this feeling that she was missing something.

"Something's not right" 

Spock seemed to consider her for a moment before responding.

" To what do you refer captain?"

" It just doesn't make any sense. whoever this is manage to steal arguably the strongest ship in the quadrant, and rather then do some real damage to star fleet by targeting headquarters they run off to the edge of federation space. They attack a few ships and a star base that has no strategic value and no major targets of any kind. Why? What do they gain by this attack."

" You suspect they have motives Beyond Starfleet?"

" Yes and no. Clearly they want our attention what I'm wondering is why and why here?"

" This area of space is relatively deserted. Very few ships have need to come out here. As well as there are no habitable planets or resources of particular value."

" Exactly what's the target? What are they after?"

" Unclear at this time captain. Though I am certain they will soon make their intentions known."

" Yeah, I think you might be right."  
___________________________________  
SPOCK POV

Spock was at his station continuing scans for any trace of the vengeance. he had been at it for 2.3 hours and none of the configurations he tried had reflected any new information.

The captain's com went off.

" Medical to bridge."

"Jane here, whats up Bones?"

" I have one of the survivors here Jane he says hes got information on the attack but only tell it to you and only alone."

The captain perked up at the news but unease settled in spock's stomach.

" All right have him brought to the conference Room. I'll be down in a minute. Spock You have the conn."

Jane walked over to the lift just getting to the door before Spock intercepted her.

" Captain I request to accompany you. I don't think it wise to engage this man alone as we have yet to confirm all the identity's of the survivors."

"Spock your such a worry wart. I'll be fine."

Spock did not understand her words and was mildly offended.

"I am not a skin blemish of any..."

She cut him off. " It's a saying Spock. I'll be alright it's one guy. What could happen."

" There are 267 possibilities captain 146 of which would be dangerous to your person."

" You forget I'm a super girl though. I think I can handle one guy on my own besides I need you here Spock. In case that ship comes back I want you here in that chair."

She patted his bicep and stepped on to the lift. Flashing him a smile that made him feel both soothed and uneasy. 

"Take care of my girl spock. Not a scratch!"

She yelled as the door closed.

Spock stood there For a moment longer than necessary. When he turned to resume his duties his eyes met uhura's and he felt a stab of guilt in his gut for reasons he did not understand. She looked at him confused.

He supposed she had every right to his actions are illogical. Why was he so concerned the situation did not seemed to warrant it. Yet he could not help this feeling on unease.

He pushed the feeling down and resolved to meditate longer tonight to strengthen his control.

10 minutes later.

" Engineering to bridge!"

" Yes Mr. Scott?"

" Sir we're having a malfunction with the engine's! I don't know what's happened but we cant move cant warp nothing! I'll get to the bottom of it but we may be stuck here a while."

A trap. Spocks mind provided 

"Do you expect they've been tampered with?"

"I don't know nothing for sure but it seems odd they both go out and for no real reason."

"Get those engines fixed as soon as is possible Mr. Scott I expect we'll need them."

" Sir a ship is coming out of warp...fast, it's the vengeance sir."  
Chekov said turning toward spock when he spoke the ships name, worry clearly displayed.

"Shields up red alert."spock ordered.

"The shields, there down sir! The Computers not responding!"

"Are weapons still online?"

"Yes sir."

"Then lock all weapons on the Vengeance."

" Bridge to captain." 

No response.

"Bridge to captain, captain are you there?"

"Sir we are being hailed."

"On screen."

The face that greeted spock made his blood boil.

"Khan."

" Mr. Spock so good to see you again." Khan said with a leer.

" It was you. You stole the Vengeance destroyed those ships and attacked the Starbase. Why? What do you want?"

"Want? I want to destroy the enterprise and her crew. To rebuild my empire. But first I want what is mine. And I intend on taking it."

Spock was honestly confused, taking what?

"There nothing aboard the enterprise that belongs to you. To what are you referring?"

Khan's face twisted into a wicked smile and his eyes darkened.

This put spock on edge. He was missing something. Something important.

"To whom am I referring Mr. Spock, to whom."

"Sir I'm getting three beaming signatures one in engineering and two in the conference Room!"  
Chekov announced.

Spock felt his heart skip a beat before it started pounding in his side. His eyes widened as he realized. 

"Jane." He said out loud to himself.

Some how Khan's smile grew even more sinister. As he stared down at spock.

"Yes Mr spock, Jane. She is MINE."  
____________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is rape in this chapter a Detailed sex sceen. If you are offended by such things I suggest you don't read.
> 
> You have been warned 🖖

KHAN POV

"Return the captain!" Spock demand.

" You're in no position to be making demands Mr. Spock."

Khan observed the Vulcan before him. His face was still tightly controlled but his eyes. Oh there was fire their. The way they changed when he realized jane was taken. Khan would swear he saw fear and primal unbridled rage.

Could it be? Was this Vulcan half breed in love with his jane?  
Only one way to know for sure. Khan decided to amuse him self a moment and push the Vulcan further.

"Besides I have plans for my dear Jane. Oh don't look so worried Mr spock. I would never hurt her, she is after all going to be my wife and mother to my children."

Spocks jaw tensed and his eyes changed to black. Khan could see the Vein in his neck pulsating rapidly.

A little bit further. Khan thought to himself.

"I intend to get started tonight. perhaps we might name our first born after you. Spock..hmm perhaps the middle name."

Spocks lip twitched.

"You look rather angry Mr spock. Dose it bother you the idea of my hands on Jane? My body against hers, inside her?"

A growle came from the Vulcan and he stepped closer to the screen. Anger burning in his eyes. So its true then.

Spock spoke with barley repressed rage shaking from the force of his anger.

"I will find you and take MY captain back."

Khan put on his best condescending smile.

"Your in love with her."

Spocks eyes widened ever so slightly. 

"Well I'm sorry to brake it to you but she is taken. Take heart though Mr spock you shall not suffer her loss long." 

Khan cut off contact then. 

"Target weapons, destroy them."

Khan watched as the enterprise was torn to pieces. 

"76% of the ship is gone sir and life support systems are failing."

Most of the ship had been destroyed what was left would not hold for long. He supposed it was done now and he had better things to get to.

"Where is she?" Khan asked Joachim.

"She is in your corders sedated sir."

"Very good. Set a course, Joachim I leave you in charge."

Khan made his way to his corders strangely excited and even a bit nervous. He had not felt such a thing sense childhood.

He entered the room and there she was laid out on his bed like a offering. He approached her quietly though he new it would be some time tell she woke up.

For a moment he just watched her as her chest rose and fell with every breath.

How strange it was that fate would bring them together like this. She who was once is enemy was now his future.

She would help him build his empire a home for their children to rule. 

Khan kissed her gently on the lips and took to preparing her.

Just over an hour later she finally begun to stir.

Khan watched as she lazily became aware of her surroundings before violently snapping up. Only to be stopped by the bindings khan had placed on her wrists.

She gave the bindings a few hard tugs. Started looking around the room before she noticed that she was completely naked.

Khan saw her face flush pink. He chose then to make his presents known and stepped out into the room where she could see.

"Didn't take you as the modest type captain."

She stiffened then and meet his eyes. Anger and embarrassment clearly written on her face.

"Why am I here? Where's my ship!"

"You need not worry about your friends my dear they are no longer your concern."

Khan began to remove his clothes slowly taking his time so the full implications would not be missed.

"As for why you are here I should think that odvus"

Her eyes followed his movements then she glance down at her exposed body and realized her situation. 

She sat up straighter and stared him down.

"What have you done to them?"

"They're dead."

Shock, fear, anger all passed over her features in quick succession.

"No."

He striped of his shirt 

"Yes."

"I don't believe you this has to be some kind of trick!"

"Its no trick jane."

"Why! Why am i still alive? why not kill me to!"

Tears crept into her eyes.

"Because, you're worthy."

"Of what!"

He undid the front of his pants and pushed them down along with his undergarments. His already erect cock sprang free.

She gave him a look of disgust.

"You sick fuck!" She yelled out in a rage thrashing at the bindings. Tears falling freely now.

Khan could not help but think how beautiful she was when she was angry. He approached the bed and she scrambled back against the edge.

He reached out and grabbed her ankle pulling her to him. She thrashed and tried to kick at him but he easily kept control.

Forcing her down he climbed on top of her.

She fought with everything she had.  
He claimed her lips with his own and she bit at him making him bleed. He smiled down at her, such fire she had.

He looked forward to the day that fire would burn for him. But for now he need to make her understand her new life.

He pulled her by the back of her head and kissed her again hard and dominate. He let his other hand run down and squeezed the large swell of her breast. 

She thrashed and kicked at him but it only excited him more. She tried to bite him again, but he bit back at her. She gasped in pain. An unintended invitation, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

The taste of their blood on her tongue was exquisite.

He felt his cock throbbing in anticipation. Rubbing against her soft folds with every move she made as she tried desperately to get away.

Such a fool she was if she thought anything could stop him from claiming her now. 

He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. Forcing her head to the side so he had full access.

"There is no point in fighting me jane. Nothing to stop me from having you. I will have you. Let me have you." He whispered against her neck.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled out.

Khan could only smile as he kissed and sucked at her neck down to her collarbone. 

He took her breasts in both hands and squeezed. Pulling at her soft pink nipples with his fingers before deciding down on one with his mouth. 

She released an unbidden moan as his tongue and teeth teased at her.  
He could tell she tried to stifle her wonton sounds and they came out as soft mewling.

She began to fight back with a renewed sense of urgency. Her body was responding to him and she hated it.

He could feel it in the way her folds had become slick against his now painfully throbbing cock.

Her warm, wet body calling to him. Promising pleasures he has dreamed of for so long now.

How many times had he imagined her like this. Under him, her legs spread wide. Her sweet core wet and warm and just waiting for him to enter her. To fill her womb with HIS seed. 

Oh how he longed for this moment. He had never known such wanting before. Never experienced the need, the excitement, the fear of love. The strange sort of desperation that came with falling for someone. 

And now here she was his desires made flesh and blood. He needed her, needed to claim her as his. To have all that she is. To mark her for all the universe to see that she belongs to him.

He let his fingers slide down the smooth expanse of her stomach and prob at her entrance. She cried out when he pushed a third finger in.  
So tight he thought to himself. He had hoped to ready her body more, but his restraint was waning.

He thrust his fingers in and out a few times before he could stand it no more. He moved his lips back to her neck kissing and liking at her skin as he positioned himself with her and in one strong deep thrust he entered.

She screamed in anger and pain. Her iner walls stretched to there limits. 

He could feel her body convulsing in the most enticing manner. It took all his strength not to move, trying to give her body time to adjust to him.

After a moment she seemed to relax just Slightly. He began to slowly pull back then surge forward again.

He soon found his pace and relished the feeling of her body so sweetly embracing him. He could see tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. Though her mind was against their coupling her body responded to him eagerly.

He picked up the pace pushing harder and deeper with every thrust. She did her best to be quite but small moans escaped her lips.

He could feel his climax coming and his thrusts became savage and erratic. 

Suddenly he felt her whole body tense up. Her back rose from the bed and her iner walls clamped down hard on his cock pulling him in further. She cried out angrily as she came hard around him. Her body began convulsing around him in a way that drove him to near madness.

He drove deeper and deeper with every savage thrust. Battering her cervix with the head of his cock.

Untell finally he felt it coming. With one last thrust he pushed himself into her as deeply as he could. She yelped in pain.

He felt the opening of her cervix give way to the head of his cock. And it thrilled him to know his seed would be poured directly into her womb.

With a roar he came, long and hard. Pouring his seed in thick waves into her small womb. Ecstasy it was pure ecstasy.

He sunk his teeth into the flesh were her neck and shoulder met. Leaving a mark that would scare.

She screamed in pain and trembled slightly under him. He moved to her lips and stole a passionate kiss. She resisted and tried to get him to get off her. But he stayed like that for a while. Keeping his body connected to hers. Savoring the moment, Savoring his prize.

He finally released her and fell back on the bed beside her. She tried to squirm away but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

Holding her to him he nuzzled her nack, oh how he loved her. He had his family true and before they were all he had ever cared for. All he had left but this, this was different...all consuming.

Soon her belly would grow round with his child. She was his future now and he would never let her go.

"You will come to love me,...in time."  
He whispered into her neck.

"No,...I won't." She whispered back.


End file.
